The present invention relates to a photographing control method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing control method and apparatus for capturing image data at a moment in time when booting.
In order to capture a moving image by using a conventional digital camera, the conventional digital camera is first turned on, and is used after boot-up or booting is completed.
Here, a booting time takes about less than 1 second to several seconds but may differ according to the performance of the conventional digital camera. Accordingly, after booting is completed, an image is captured after adjusting the composition of a subject and the focus, and thus, the conventional digital camera is able to capture a moving image.
However, when a user wishes to quickly take a picture of an object that is passing by but a digital camera is turned off, the object is able to be photographed after the user presses a power supply button of the digital camera and waits for the digital camera to boot. In this case, even when the digital camera is booted in a very short time, for example, in 0.5 seconds, it may not be possible to capture the moment.
For example, even when the user wishes to photograph an object that passes in the sky or a moment that quickly occurs, i.e., even when the user has a moment that needs to be captured quickly, the standby time for taking a picture increases when the digital camera is turned off, and thus, it is difficult to capture the moment.